Worth It
by Jack Mirembe
Summary: You and I both know it matters. Just like it would have mattered if you had managed to trick Slade. Then you would be able to look at it and see if lying to us was worth it or not." Robin and Beast Boy. Sort of friendship I suppose.


_So I needed to write something other than Cyborg and Beast Boy. I would write BB/Rae, but I'm not getting any ideas. So we get this instead! Hope you like it! No promises for more on this. But maybe. Set after the episode Masks._

_I own several very nice hoodies. No Titans though._

* * *

He couldn't believe he had been that stupid. They were right. He had thrown them aside to chase after a villain. They had every right to be mad at him, but it didn't make it feel any better.

He threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of masks, friends, lies, and justice swirled in his head. Starfire's words echoed in his head like a broken record. Over and over again, he watched her turn away from him with disappointment etched across her face.

"_Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar. He did not trust you and you did not trust us."_

He had wanted to tell her she was wrong. Had wanted to comfort her and reassure her like he had countless times before. He had just sat there and watched her leave. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her again.

A gentle knock on the door roused him from his thoughts. Immediately, he ran through the possibilities. Starfire was too upset to come see him. He would have heard Cyborg coming. Which left Beast Boy and Raven. He got his answer when the door opened. Raven would have waited for him to answer before entering, if she entered at all.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" He heard the smaller boy close the door. He didn't need to look to know how the shapeshifter was standing. Probably leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He had seen it countless times when they interrogated criminals. Amazing how roles can change. But that wasn't true. Beast Boy hadn't played villain.

"Are you okay?" He snorted. Dodging having to answer a questioin by asking a question of his own. Two could play that game.

"What do you think?"

"Answer the question Robin." It was infuriating how calm Beast Boy could be. He stood up and tried to stare his teammate down. Sure enough, he was leaning against the wall. But his hands were resting in his pockets. And instead of the hard look he had been expecting, the boy's face was filled with veiled concern.

"No. No, I'm not okay. I let you all down. I'm supposed to be better than this." Beast Boy didn't answer, opting to stare back at him instead. Blue-green attempted to search his own masked eyes, neither of them willing to back down. After a moment, he broke contact and started to pace alongside his window.

"I put all of you in danger. I wasn't thinking. Our job is hard enough without me running off trying to bluff my way into Slade's circle." He could feel Beast Boy's eyes following him.

"You weren't going to hurt us." He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"No. I wasn't. But that doesn't mean one of you couldn't have gotten hurt. That train could have killed you. If one of the others had been attacking me..."

"But they didn't and I'm right here." He turned around to face the younger hero. He couldn't see Beast Boy's face in the darkness, but he could see his eyes. They were reflecting the light from the distance city skyline. Every once in a while, he would forget Beast Boy had been fighting before he joined the Titans. But then there would be moments like this, when he couldn't help but be intimidated.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Yes, it does. You and I both know it matters. Just like it would have mattered if you had managed to trick Slade. Then you would be able to look at it and see if lying to us was worth it or not. It would have been the end to the means. But this way, you don't get anything. Not a lead on Slade or even a teammate to bandage up."

He inwardly cringed at what Beast Boy was implying.

"I would never sacrifice any of you for a lead on a criminal. Nobody is worth that. Not even Slade. You know that."

He could hear the grim smile in Beast Boy's words.

"Yeah, just making sure you still did."


End file.
